1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a device for detecting steering operation force that can detect steering operation force applied to a steering wheel.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, steering operation condition detecting devices for accurately detecting an operating input component of a driver, taking into consideration an empty weight of the steering wheel, have been suggested as devices for detecting steering operation force (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-298430A).
However, when a driver operates a steering wheel, the steering wheel is rotated in a circumferential direction with the steering shaft as a center. At this point, inertial force acts on the rotating steering wheel. Inertial force includes inertial force that acts on an outer side in a radial direction of the rotating steering wheel (i.e. centrifugal force) and inertial force that acts in a reverse rotation direction of the rotating steering wheel. Here, when the inertial force described above acts on the steering wheel, detection of the steering operation force is affected because the inertial force acts on the steering operation force that is the target of the detection.